


We Often Forget The Youth Of The Ones Most Hurting

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Post episode 30, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, We Die Like Men, and then Henry and Darryl because I couldnt help myself, its really just Paeden just talking with the sons, paeden and grant friendship?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: After being rescued from the purple robes the dads decide to camp out. watch as Paeden gets to know the sons on his own terms, talking and telling his story. Watch as Henry and Darryl try to come to terms with the fact that Grant definitely isn't okay, while also having some really weird tension between them with soft touches and concerned voices.(Seriously it's just Paeden talking with the boys and then Darryl and Henry sharing a tender moment. I just needed a spark of hope in all the shit that's going on in the podcast at the moment. its mostly fluff with blink and you'll miss it angst.)
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, but only kinda hinted at, pre relationship - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	We Often Forget The Youth Of The Ones Most Hurting

“So, like, I hope I’m not being rude or anything, but why are you even traveling with our dads?” Terry Jr. had asked. The young boy was sitting cross-legged in the dirt, staring curiously at Paeden. Their dads were off gathering firewood, leaving Henry behind to watch them. Henry had, of course, decided to keep his distance, wanting all the children to mingle and talk amongst themselves.

“I just want them to get to know Paeden a bit better without us there to muddle things.” He had said to Darryl before the rest of them ventured off.

Darryl had just sighed, “Just, make sure you stay close and uh, keep an eye on Grant? Tell me if he talks or anything.”

“Of course.”

Grant was sitting with the group, but he didn’t look like he was actually paying any attention to them. He just sat on a log, staring into the woods, eyes blank. Nick knew he wasn’t always like that, he remembered the happy and confident kid that had once been their star kicker, but he had been so ever since he arrived with their grandpas. He wondered what could have happened to make his old friend so… hollow.

“Oh! Well, actually it was your dad who rescued me from a BullyWogs.” Paeden said looking to Nick. Nick stuck out his hand for a fist bump which Paeden returned eagerly. Paeden was sitting next to Nick and in front of Terry, sharpening a knife that he was fairly sure Darryl had taken from him.

“A BullyWogs?” Terry Jr. asked.

“Yeah, it’s a chain restaurant that holds UFC fights. I was one of the best fighters.” He said, head lifting in pride.

“UFC fights?” Terry had asked, but at the same time one of the twins came running full tilt forward, skidding to a stop in front of them asking, “You’re a fighter?”

Paeden laughed. “Yeah, it stands for Unfortunate Foster Children. Foster kids fight each other and win money for it. I enjoy the fight but I, uh,” He glanced away in embarrassment, “Well his dad saw me fighting, and he said that I have the Eye of The Tiger! He took me in after Nick beat me in a fight and then, I think you disappeared?” He said, looking to Nick who nodded. “And uh, your dads would be dead without me there to slay all the guys for ‘em.”

“So, you’re their bodyguard?” Terry Jr. asked.

“I mean,” Paeden glanced away. “Actually, they protect me. But I upgraded their weapons and help them get really good reads on their foes!” Paeden punched the air for effect and Lark cheered.

“Yes! There is a place where I can commence battle? Take me to this BullyWogs so that I can bathe in glorious blood!” he shouted.

Sparrow came running up behind him. “No, brother! We must make love, not war! Don’t you want to be a Love Wolf?” He punctuated his sentence by wrapping his arms around his brother who yelled in protest.

“Love makes warriors weak! Let go of me at once!”

The two brothers continued to bicker, tumbling out of each other’s grasp, rolling away only to be captured by the other a second later. For a split second, after nat20 perception check, Terry Jr. swore he saw Grant smile. A second later it was gone, head turned back towards the forest, and eyes glossed over.

“Hey Paeden,” Terry Jr. began. “So, who’s mostly looking out for you? Is it everyone equally or?” He chuckled, “I can’t see Ron taking care of you.”

“Oh, god no,” Paeden said immediately. “Ron weirds me out, I still don’t want to think about the fact that we might be… No, not happening, that’s weird.”

Nick laughed.

“But probably Darryl.” He glanced at Grant, “Glenn treats me like an equal! A warrior to be used in battle when needed!” He grinned brightly; toothy teeth knocked out from too many fights coming out in full force. “Darryl treats me like… well, He took my knife away after I helped Glenn cure his hiccups.”

“Didn’t you stab him?” Nick asked.

“I slashed and it was to help him!” Paeden insisted. “Anyway, Darryl doesn’t like it when I come to fights and refuses to see me as the warrior that I am! But he also protected me in that fight, making sure that I was okay. He listens to me and talks to me and tells me to do stuff that I don’t want to out of ‘safety’” Paeden made a face at the word. “But overall, I’d say I liked him the most.”

“He treats you like you’re his son,” Grant said. Everyone went quiet, even the twins who were laying on the ground and looked to Grant. He hadn’t spoken all day, muttering an “I’m fine” when Darryl asked him when they woke up, but other than that he had been silent like usual.

“I mean, I’m not taking your dad or anything like that,” Paeden said. For even he knew to be careful around Grant. They had told him what they did to save him and Paeden had seen his share of blood, but he couldn’t imagine what that would do to a person.

“It’s fine,” Grant said. Turning to once again stare blankly at the woods.

Later on, once the fire was roaring Henry pulled Darryl aside, away from anyone who could hear them.

“What- uh what is it, Henry?” Darryl asked. Glancing around as if searching for some unseen danger. This world had done a lot to all of them, and briefly, Henry wondered if that would go away if— _when_ he reminded himself, _when_ — they got back to their world. The hypervigilance, the always searching for the next danger, their next problem, their next kill.

Henry shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. “Oh! Uh, I was watching the kids earlier, and uh, Grant talked to them.”

Darryl’s face brightened, a disbelief that given the situation was almost heartbreaking. “He uh— He talked? What’d he say? I’ll go talk to him.” Darryl turned to leave but Henry grabbed his arm, ensuring he stayed right there.

“Listen, Darryl, you know I’m not one to tell other dads how to parent their kids but—”

Darryl rolled his eyes.

“—I don’t think he’s ready to talk to you yet. I don’t think he’s ready to talk about how he talked today. He only said one thing, then he went back to staring blankly at nothing. The boys were all talking and Paeden was talking about you and then—” Henry snapped his mouth shut, eyes widening.

“And then, and then what?”

“Nothing, and then nothing.”

“Henry!” Darryl shouted, the noise around the fire dying down for a second and then hesitantly picking back up again. He took a deep breath. “You can’t hide things about my own son from me. _Please_ , what did he say?”

Henry looked almost apologetic. “He said that you treated Paeden like he was your son.”

Darryl’s eyebrows drew together. “What? What does that mean, I mean of course I protect Paeden, he’s just a little kid. He needs us to look out for him. Do you think Grant is jealous of Paeden? Do you think he thinks that I’m using Paeden to replace him?” Darryl’s mind was spiraling. He didn’t know what he would do if that was the case. He can’t just stop taking care of Paeden, he really was just a kid. A kid who had been through so much strife in this world. So what if he decided that he could be the one place where he felt safe. But then again, of course, Grant was more important. Even if that were the case how would he go about showing Grant that—

His train of thought was cut off by Henry’s hand cupping his face. Soft and warm. He opened eyes he didn’t realize he closed and stared into impossibly blue eyes that were watching him with concern.

“Hey, hey Darryl. It’s okay. Just take a deep breath okay?”

Darryl nodded, hand coming up unconsciously to lay on top of Henry’s, enjoying the way his warmth seeped into his skin. “Yeah, yeah just breathe.”

They breathed together, Henry’s other hand laying on his chest, applying slight pressure so that Darryl was aware of his own chest moving. Up and down. Up and down.

Henry smiled at him, gently pulling his hands away, Darryl feeling a deep pain in his chest when he did. “Listen, I don’t think Grant is jealous. I think he’s surprised. I think that something horrible happened to him and right now he doesn’t know how to deal with that, but he’ll learn. Just like you learned to be open with your emotions around me.”

Darryl chuckled without much humor.

“He will be fine; I think that deep down he just misses his dad. If your and Paeden’s relationship managed to get him to talk then maybe, we should start trying to get the two of them to talk more! Maybe Paeden could get him to open up!”

When Henry smiled like that, like everything was going to be okay simply because he believed it, it was difficult for Darryl not to believe it too.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“It’s worth a try isn’t it?”

Darryl nodded, looking contemplative for a moment. Before he could voice any of his thoughts the sound of frantic shouting reached his ears, a second too late he realized it was coming from the camp. They both turned, sprinting towards the fire but when they got closer, they realized that the shouting had turned to laughter. They came into the clearing and saw Lark and Sparrow squeezing Terry Jr. and Nick, cackling to themselves while they did. Glenn was on his feet shouting “Fight back Nick! Let him have it!” while Ron just looked on, a dopey smile covering his face.

Lark chanted, “Die human scum!” squeezing tighter as he went.

Sparrow was laughing manically, shouting “Accept my love and affection!”

The group exploded with Paeden flying out of the air and landing on top of them. He looked as if he was actually trying to fight them, but all his flying attack managed to do was crash the group to the floor, laughter ringing louder as they went.

Henry leaned in towards Darryl and pointed to Grant as serendipitously as he could. Darryl looked and sure enough, Grant was watching the group, the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly in which could not be mistaken for a small smile. The laughter got louder, arguments and complaints ringing out between giggles. Darryl smiled, leaning into Henry’s body heat, and thought _‘maybe everything really was going to be okay.’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this: Welcome! I need more people to scream about Dungeons and Daddies with! I honestly love the podcast so much and sadly I know we aren't going to get a lot of scenes with Paeden and the boys (bc Anthony isn't going to sit there talking to himself) so writing them all together is exactly what I need right now. I love them all so much and honestly just want them all to be best friends and happy again. 
> 
> also, I didn't mean to write that Oakson in there, I myself am in love with Henry Oak so my hand slipped. (Mercedez is of course 100% okay with this arrangement and supports her husband's future boyfriend wholeheartedly. Henry has two hands y'all.)
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize for the weird formatting towards the end where it stopped being indented??? I have no idea why it's doing that and I even went back to fix it but I couldn't.


End file.
